


Memento Mori

by ChocoDrake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad endings, Character Death, Child Death, Gameover, Gen, Jesse dies a lot the novel, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft storymode - Freeform, POV First Person, The Aether dragon tells a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: "Memento Mori" Remember that you will die. Jesse doesn't remember all the times they've died but the Aether Dragon does. Join her as she tells her friend Herobrine the many times she had to watch the leader of the New Order and others die and the aftermath that came with it.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from FF. Enjoy.

I lived far away in the most secretive and barren realm untouched by man that very few would venture to. My house on an island so far and high into the sky it was nigh impossible to see from the ground. It's not easy to find me, so I was surprised when I heard a knock on my door so early that morning. There was only one person who could find my home without hassle and visited frequently.

"Hello, Herobrine." I smiled and let the demigod inside.

He said nothing and went to sit down on the couch while I went into the kitchen to fetch some tea I just made. I return to see him looking at my bookshelf, he probably noticed the new book I put up there, another one of my journals.

I sit on the other couch across from him and poured tea into tea cups for both of us. Still silent, he grabed a cup and stared deeply into it.

Whenever Herobrine is not speaking much it usually means he's troubled or vexed at something. "Why have you come to me, Hero? What is troubling you?"

He doesn't react to the nickname, taking a sip. After putting the cup down on the coffee table he sighed.

"Do you know the story of the new order?" He asked staring firmly with his white eyes.

"Do I ever." I raised an eye ridge, looking at him suspiciously, "And I'm presuming you do as well?"

"O-Of course!" He stuttered out and then rubs his shoulder pouting. "I just want to hear your version of it."

I hum taking a sip of my tea. "You know...I was there unbeknownst to them watching and not much varied between my telling of the story to others, except...well."

"Except what?"

"The leader of the New Order Of The Stone," I paused wounding if I should tell him or not, I chose to anyway. "...Jesse died far many more times than any mortal should have."

"WHAT!?"

"Hundreds of untimely deaths that would never be remember."

"Tell me!" He slamed his hands on the table almost spilling the cups and stared at me with interested ire. "You must tell me what went on right now!"

I glower down at him with a mock death glare. He lifted his arms off the table and leave them limp at his sides, sitting back down avoiding my gaze like a child who just got scolded by their mom.

I snort. How easy he can be submissive sometimes. 

With a smirk on my face I get comfortable. "How long do you have, Herobrine?"

"All eternity."

I grin.

"Good."


	2. The end before the beginning

Jesse. Sarcastic, sweet and strange Jesse. Don't get me started on them. Why do I refer to them with non binary pronouns, you ask, Hero? It's because there is multiples of them. I have never seen so many versions of one person in my life. They were of varying genders, colors of skin and clothes, their personalities only slightly different at times. And this was not counting the ones from stories that went astray.

I must let you know that every death I saw, I had to go through at least six times at the least. Every. Single. Time. I'll let you think about that, Hero.

The first time Jesse died was not during the Wither Storm actually, it was way before that, before they met their childhood friends Axel and Olivia, right before they met Reuben. I will tell the first time I saw them die for each death, I won't bother with the repeats unless I have something to add.

I was sent out into their world as I always was when a great hero was to pass away. I looked around wondering who I was to reap from this realm when I heard panicked breaths and snarls.

A young girl in dungarees ran straight through me. No one could see nor touch me as I was in my spirit form, it was like I wasn't even there. A pack of angry wolves ran through as well a second later.

I flew after her catching up with Jesse quite easily. I felt that she was the hero I was here for... but that wasn't right. How could she be a hero? She's just a kid.

Moving ahead of her to see if anything laid in wait for her, I stopped, floating over a pit with a lethal fall. Paling, I knew what would happen. I spotted her coming this way not looking where she was going and I grimaced. She's just a kid...

It wasn't too long before she ran off the edge with a yell. Her sounds of fear cut off with a loud crack as she hit the ground.

There was a long few seconds of silence.

She screamed.

Her pain filled shrieks startled me and filled me with sorrow as I flew down to her. I landed and looked her over, covering my mouth in horror at what I saw.

Her legs...Oh, God! Her legs. They were bent the wrong way and the bones were jutting out blood cascading into the grass.

I heard a squeal that wasn't her's and I turned to see a small piglet, that would later be known as Reuben, staring concerned at the injured girl before him.  
Jesse's screams died down into loud sobs trying to bear the pain. She was still so young, she couldn't have been alive for more than ten years. She only just started her life and now she had to go through the harshness of death.

I was almost about to cry as I went closer to her, she must have passed out from the pain as she is silent and breathing slowly if not a little uneven. I place a paw on her head searching her future if she would make it out of this alive...

She wouldn't.

The broken bones would not kill her. She would spend the rest of her life screaming for help that is never coming, not even the mobs at night would find her, only to die there three days later of dehydration broken and lonely.

I closed my eyes and hung my head low solemn. She's not going to go though this... I won't let her.

So, I put her out of her misery.

Reuben squealed in surprise as she poofed into nothing, she wasn't carrying anything on her. I held her in spirit form as she slept, walking toward the aether.

"Let's get you home, little one," I said to her as I walked into the light.

But...something strange happened when I did. The bright light was different somehow it was not what I had felt at all before. I lost sight, feeling, hearing, all my senses were lost for a mere moment. Then I was on solid ground Jesse missing from my arms.

I gazed around confused. What just happened? I heard heavy breaths and snarling. Jesse and the wolves ran by again.

Reset. Everything just reset, I realized.

Jesse fell off the cliff again only this time she caught herself on some branches from a tree that slowed her fall enough not to fatally wound her this time. She hit the ground with a grunt, after a few moments of being dazed she looked up at the cliff seeing the wolves at the top of the cliff glaring at the girl they failed to kill.

She heard a "Oink?" and turned to see baby Reuben staring at her curiously. "Oh, hello, little guy. Are you lost too?" She said.

She continued talking with the pig, but I simply ignored her too focused on trying to figure out what just happened. Why did everything reset? Why did it save her? Not that I'm complaining, but why her? Why not anyone else?

She was special, I thought. Too important to lose and whoever did this knew it. 

And I wondered if it would happen again...but I didn't have to wonder for too many more years as I stayed and watched them with interest for what would happen in the future.


	3. Fright Night

The next time was after the building competition at EnderCon. Several years has past sense the reset, Jesse and his friends have become teenagers and Reuben an adult. I watched them built such a fantastic Enderman only for it to be sabotaged by the cursed Ocelots. (Except for Lukas, he's alright.) Reuben was set on fire and ran he off into the forest.

They went after him, but they weren't having any luck finding him. There was a sight nervousness to the group as they noticed the sun was going down, but they split up anyway to cover more ground.

"Reuben! There you are!"

I hovered over to where Jesse was by the tall grass. He seemed to have found Reuben. I was looking around for him myself curious as to where he was. Indeed he did find him. The pig looked somewhat more relaxed and he was, thankfully, not hurt from the fire earlier.

"Hey, boy. Do you want a carrot?" He offers one to him and Reuben takes it. I smiled as he ate it.

"At least you found him before the monsters did," I remarked, even though they could not hear me.

"Boy, I'm I glad to see you." Jesse gave the pig a rub on the ear and Reuben oinked happily.

My smile faded as I heard a noise turning to look over at a cave. Reuben took notice of this as well and squealed in alarm.

"Zombies!"

Indeed, zombies. The undead slowly walked towards them from the cave moaning in hunger.

"Reuben, run!" Jesse shouts.

They ran away from the hoard entering a clearing and stopped, Jesse crouched over trying to catch his breath. 

"I think- I think we're good-"

SSSSSSSSSSSS!

Nope.

"Gah!" 

They take off again away from the creeper that nearly blew up on them, running through tall grass. Jesse jumped over a mound of dirt and hid behind it. He sighed leaning against the dirt.

"I think we made it-AH!"

Stop saying that.

An arrow just missed his head, hitting into the dirt next to him. He turned and saw a skeleton bow aimed right at him, he only had seconds to move-

"ACK!" 

The arrow hit him in shoulder. I gasped.

He pulled it out and fled. It wasn't that deep, it would only leave a small wound. Why was I worried? Silly me.

They hit a dead end and turned around, the zombies seemed to have caught up with them still slowly approaching. They were cornered.

Jesse pulled out his wooden sword and knocked back the closest one with it.

"Back! Get back!" He shouted, then glanced down at Reuben. "Get behind me. I've got you." Quaking in fear the pig did what he was told and hid behind his master.

I noticed the large cracks on the sword and grimaced. I had a bad feeling about this.

Jesse hit the same zombie again but this time it blocked his attack with it's arm and smacked the sword out of his hands. It splintered into pieces when it hit the floor.

Before Jesse could realize what happened the zombie clocked him in the face. He fell onto his back, Reuben had to jump out of the way to prevent being crushed underneath him. Blood ran from his nose and he could've swore he lost a tooth.

It hit him in the side of the head, stunning him for just a second, and it fell on top of the brunet. He fought back, kicking, punching and yelling as the zombie started to clobber him.

Every time it slammed it's fists onto his chest he felt his ribs cracking then breaking. The coppery taste of his own blood made him want to throw up. His yells turned into screams as the pain intensified.

The other zombies joined in and Jesse wasn't sure what was happening anymore, the pain and fear clouding his mind. He could felt himself weakening, slowly losing the fight for his life. He had thought he heard Reuben over his screams, squealing then running off, but he didn't know if he got away.

He felt a zombie bite into his neck ripping out a large chunk of his flesh. His screams were cut off, replaced with gurgles and choking like he was drowning as blood poured down like a waterfall from his mouth and neck. He couldn't breathe.

Tears fell from Jesse's eyes from the pain and the realization that it was all over. He gave up letting himself slip into that cold void of death. He's limbs went slack, his green eyes stared dully at the night sky nothing was behind them anymore. 

I sighed.

No one would find what's left of him till much later on, a few days from now. I would wonder why it took so long to find his remains but I wasn't in the mood for thinking at that moment.

Moving over to the horde enjoying their meal I extended my claw over to Jesse's body through the crowd. A hand grabbed my arm.

Helping Jesse's spirit up his corpse poofed. The only thing left was his items and a large amount of blood on the ground. The zombies stared at the empty spot where his body had been almost frustrated and they all left.

Jesse groaned using me for balance. When he opened his eyes and saw me he jumped back startled.

"W-What are you!? And why are you..." He trailed off upon seeing his items, blood and the zombies retreating. He stared at the scene then back at me.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." I gave him a solemn look. "You didn't make it."

I expected him to cry or scream, or get angry, I wouldn't blame him if he did, but he was just shocked.

"That's not..." His eyes were wide, his expression stressed. "It's not supposed to end like this." He wanted to deny it I could tell.

Before anything else could be done or said the world became bright and an earthquake started. 

I clutched my head. "It's happening again!"

"What-" Jesse called trying to keep his balance, "What's happening again!?"

"It's resetting!" 

My voice faded into nothing as it all became white.

...

...

...

Did you know, Herobrine, that events changed to fit accordingly to help out Jesse sometimes. Like this night, on the second try Jesse succeeded to kill the zombies only to get overpowered by a spider and Petra came out of nowhere to help, when on the first try she wasn't even close by enough to hear his screams even. Strange don't you agree, Hero?

"Hmm..."


	4. A splitting headache

"Remember what EnderCon was like before it was cool?"

"Remember what we were like before we were cool?"

"...Some of us will never be cool."

"Ha-Ha."

I floated along side the two bickering young women as they walked across a bridge. They are such nerds, I thought smiling. Fortunately enough Jesse took down the zombies and Petra slain the spider that was about to kill her this time. Reuben was missing again but Jesse told him she would meet him later. Now they were heading to EnderCon to trade a Wither Skull for a Diamond.

But it was still dark out and still a bit dangerous- Oh, speak of the nether.

They were only halfway across the bridge when they saw a group of creepers on the other side, a bunch of zombies and more creepers heading out of the cave behind them.

"Creapers!" Jesse proclaimed. "Crap."

The mobs were starting to close in and I looked around wondering what form of escape they could use. "There isn't anyway to-" I mumble to myself, "...except." 

I look over the side of the bridge at the water that was so far down. A chill went down my spine, I bit my lip. That's a long drop.

"This... Doesn't look good," Petra said.

Jesse looked over the bridge as well.

"Well, there's only one way off this bridge," Petra said. They both had their backs against each other, Jesse facing the approaching creepers and Petra facing the zombies. "Whatever we do, we do it together."

I would've smiled at her sentiment at any other time.

Jesse flashed her a steadfast look. "The only way off this bridge is through them." 

They both readied their stone swords, Jesse moving towards the creepers and slashing one then backing away to prevent an unwanted explosion. She repeated this until one of them died but then she realized, to her horror, that the others have gotten too close.

"There's too many of them!" Jesse said in panic. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

I winced.

Petra pushed Jesse off the bridge and jumped after her as the creepers exploded. They screamed and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I stopped floating and let myself drop as well falling down the ravine with them.

Jesse faced Petra and gave her a grin. Petra gaped at her and she turned, her smile disappearing. A creeper flashed white, about to detonate in front of her. She punched the creeper away or at least tried to, as it was too little too late because it exploded just a few feet from her and Petra.

Petra was sent flying sideways from the force of it, but Jesse... Jesse was thrown backward, her head colliding against the wall with a slow sickening crack. Her eyes shot open as she fell away from the ravine wall leaving a large blood stain where she had hit. If it wasn't for the slow motion it would be almost impossible to tell what happened then.

Jesse's body somehow contorted into a diving position and she entered the water head first. Petra, in a daze, landed on top of the water resurfacing with a hiss cursing at the pain and her rookie mistake.

Jesse didn't surface.

There was no bubbles, no shadow swimming up, no evidence that she was ever going to surface at all.

Oh, dear.

I sighed and dove into the water. It didn't take long at all. There, at the bottom resting like the angel she was, was Jesse. The water around her had a red tint. She must have cracked her skull open, though I couldn't see the wound because her floating hair was covering it. I could definitely tell she was dead by her half lidded rolled back eyes.

Jeez, Jesse. You have to stop dying with your eyes open.

I grabbed her soul and pulled her to the surface. I held her to my chest as Petra seemed to realize something was up.

"Jesse?" She said.

Jesse perked up at her name being called and mumbled, "Yeah, Peets?"

My lips twitched upward slightly. I let her go and she floated on the water staring up at me blankly.

She blinked. Once, twice, then her eyes shot open.

"It's alright...I won't hurt you," I said gently, holding up my claws in a placating manner.

She seemed to relax a little but was still a little untrusting of me.

"Did you... save...me?" She asked slowly.

"Not...exactly."

Jesse's stone sword floated to the top of the water. Both Jesse and Petra stared at it.

"No, Jesse, you couldn't have... Jesse... Don't tell me your dead, you better not be!" Petra said and dived underwater. She would find nothing.

Jesse stared back at me.

I shook my head.

A bright light wrapped around the world. I blinked.

"Looks like it's starting over again," I mused then addressed her, the light becoming too bright, "Try not to die again this time, Jesse."

"What?"


	5. Panic During The Storm

A large shadow loomed over EnderCon. A beast made out of black corrupted blocks with three heads each with dull teeth and purple eyes that shot tractor beams in to the crowds of screaming people running away from it.

The Wither Storm is alive.

"Outta my way, chickens."

Well... you don't hear that everyday.

I am quite proud of Jesse. He went down in Ivor's golem guarded basement to save Lukas and somehow didn't die. Good job.

However, it would seem that his luck is starting to run out.

The Wither Storm moved forward after the running people, making Jesse scream and run past the chickens that were blocking his path. He ran across a bridge only for it to be sucked up in the tractor beam taking him with it.

He clinged to the chunk of the bridge as it slowly lifted up into the air, struggling to hold on. 

From that point on I knew this was going to be a trainwreck, I mean you want to look away but you can't, you just can't.

Grunting he clawed his way across as the platform raised and raised closer to the Wither Storm. It looked like he was about to make it...but life doesn't always go according to plan does it?

Jesse's hands slipped off the platform then he was sucked up immediately and quickly towards the Wither Storm's open maw, him screaming all the way. He was sucked in feet first and it snapped it's jaws taut trapping him inside.

I winced. Oh dear.

You see when the Wither Storm gets you, you don't exactly die right away. You're alive for days, almost weeks sometimes in cold darkness. You can't see, you can't move and you can't hear anything except for the rare moan of the other captives. It's cold and you're so alone. It's like you're already dead.

I'm not sure rather this is fortunate or unfortunate for Jesse, but his arm was almost chopped off, the bone split broke, when the storm bit down on him. He bleed out in less then an hour later.

This was yet another time where I thought to put him out of his misery but I don't think I could get away with breaking the rules a second time. It didn't matter much in the end, as he was unconscious when he died, having passed out from the pain of a mangled arm.

Carrying away Jesse's soul from the cesspool of death that is known as the Wither Storm I landed on the ground near a forest far away from all the destruction. He starts to stir in my arms his eyes shooting open in terror-

His eyes. His eyes were not the usual lively green I am used to, they were red almost magenta in color. He had wither sickness.

Even in death illness can still linger a bit afterwards. These things happen, he'll recover shortly.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Jesse panicked looking into my yellow eyes.

"You're safe now, Jesse."

He looked confused. "Who's Jesse?"

Hmm...He has the amnesia variant of the wither sickness, interesting.

"...Are you my Mom?"

What?

I stopped walking, and blinked at him. 

Jesse you are a strange being.

I stared at him, unsure what to say and started walking again. "Umm... I guess...? Eh, I'm more like your godmother... I think."

Jesse relaxed nuzzling into my scales like a hatchling. I blushed. "What happened? And where are we going?" he mumbles tiredly.

"Y-You were hurt. I'm taking you home right now."

"M'kay, Mom." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

I stared ahead mortified. 

Ohmygodhecalledmemom!Hecalledmemom!OhmynouchIcan'tbelive-why?!whydidhe-

I sighed. No, no. He doesn't really believe you're his mom, he has amnesia, it's just the wither sickness talking.

Moving on towards the light I subconsciously placed my snout on top of Jesse's head, his scent was unavoidable. He smelled like the outdoors and cookies, a weird combination but calming nevertheless. He snuggled deeper into my chest in his sleep. I smiled, sighing again in content.

Letting the light of the now familiar reset take me I realized that this job is totally worth it.

...

This was not the last time Jesse died to the Wither Storm, oh-no not even close. From now on their number of deaths would only sky rocket from here.

"Sooo... we are just going to ignore your temporary motherhood-"

STOP!


End file.
